1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted microwave oven in which a bottom plate adapted to be mounted to a lower end of an oven body is simply detachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wall-mounted microwave oven is mounted to a wall at a position above a gas oven. Such a wall-mounted microwave oven not only performs a cooking function similar to that of general microwave ovens, but also performs a function for externally exhausting fumes or smoke rising from the gas oven arranged beneath the microwave oven.
The wall-mounted microwave oven is provided with a bottom plate having an exhaust suction port communicating with an exhaust passage defined in an oven body of the microwave oven, in order to suck air around the gas oven and to externally exhaust the sucked air. An illumination device is also installed at the bottom plate to illuminate a kitchen space beneath the microwave oven. The bottom plate is detachably mounted to a lower end of the oven body, in order to allow the user to clean a lower portion of the oven body or to repair the illumination device, without separating the oven body from a wall. That is, the bottom plate is mounted to the lower end of the oven body by means of a plurality of set screws adapted to be threadedly coupled to the lower end of the oven body, so that it can be separated from the oven body in accordance with separation of the set screws.
However, the conventional wall-mounted microwave oven has a problem in that the mounting of the bottom plate requires the use of a large number of set screws. That is, a large number of assembly processes are required in the coupling of the set screws, so that a degradation in productivity is involved with the manufacture of the microwave oven. Furthermore, there is inconvenience and complexity in the process of detaching and re-attaching the bottom plate, during subsequent use of the microwave oven, to clean the lower portion of the microwave oven or to repair the illumination device, because the set screws must be separated and then re-coupled.